the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SunriseDaisy
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SunriseDaisy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 19:24, February 15, 2011 Hey! If u work very hard sure u can be a admin :) This is gonna rock :) :) :) THANK U! NeneG 19:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) THANK U! thanks for coping these pages :) NeneG 20:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just fixing all the character pages, How bout I'll do all the episodes and you do all the pairings/userboxesRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope she makes me admin/bureacrat not just admin. Because that would make it fair. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Can I add the fabina gallery I wanna add those pics TY!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay Well I made the Fabina Gallery so no need for that.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Admin Your Admin Again go have fun!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I decided to fix up your userboxes because I am practically done with the episodes.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 22:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Hey glad 2 see ur a admin just like me! NeneG 21:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Do what ever you want. I'm just touching up all the pages.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) should i stop adding pages of the actors and actresses let me know agent45 sorry just trying to help agent45 should i stop adding pages that have to do with the actresses and actors playing the students let me know agent45 k and how do u become an administrator agent45 Pages Hey. I'll probably work on Fabicia, Famber, Amfie, Matricia, Namber, and Jabian. Unless you've already done this. InsaneBlueberry 02:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lol. I'll probably also work on gallery pages (because I'm obsessed with graphic work and taking pictures on my computer of TV shows and stuff), but I'll make sure you don't screw up. And this is random and off topic, but I love Seddie too! They're one of my favorite iCarly ships (but I like Cibby a little bit more). InsaneBlueberry 02:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! U'r very nice 2 NeneG Admin of this wikia 15:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing To Do With HoA At All... I'm sorry... I couldn't resist. Sam & Freddie ARE too hot to handle!!! OK, I'll save it for Seddie now... Magicboots (talk to me!) 19:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! Some1 wants to be a admin we need to talk!!! [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks i relize i was really stupid i promise it wouldn`t happen again srry A user I posted this on NeneG's page but I need to ask you. Agent 54 is making uneeded pages/categories and blog posts of the same topics. She still has one warning but she makes Countless Spelling errors I have to fix and un needed pages. I really don't know what to do about her... Please help.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) how come we can have a page for the actress who plays Trudy but no other actresses or actors Note: I created the pages but they got deleated agent45 Blocked a user Just to let u know me and rachim blocked Agent45 for 3 Days [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges I'll make them if you want. ﻿I could also do it for characters and cast and episode pages. It depends. We don't want to have to many badges but we don't want to less. Maybe I could do jsut pairings and see what people think.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll just make pairings for now! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) NeneG can change it if she wants!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry forgot to sign that. I have to fix all th episode pages. The Mickra page needs some work/Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It might be easier just to have a list just incase someone wants to figure out what episode they want. Besides. Soon I will get rid of the wikipedia summarys and start doing full info summarys like in House of Secrets / House of Attitude.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Do we have a regular episode guide? I might not be able to see the new HOA today so can you update the front. IF you can't try and get someone to do it. Idk when my mom is coming to get me. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) seddie fans rule the world237 She was the admin on out other wikia. She wants to be an admin on here. Should we let her.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to put her on like the waiting list. Incase like one of us is gone one weeked or not going to be here she can take over. I know I won't be on here a lot when I'm on break.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) My college break is march 12-20th and I'm going to get my back mole fixed and possibly going to Longwood Gardens. Might be away for like a week.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out how to do our front page with all headers without getting contents thing.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) UGH! i''ll go look it up!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' kkRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The link you asked for Here's a link to the Studio100 website. http://www.studio100.be/ As you can see, it's based in Belgium, not Britain. I really don't have any evidence beyond that. And I know Nickelodeon is an American company, so mostly I'm just basing my statement off the fact that no British company seems to have been involved. AspieForPeace 20:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ya it was chaged on Wikipedia too. Leave it like that for now. Change it if we have a reliable source.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ya I have a twitter and I'm already following Nathalia Jade Brad and Ana Mulvoy. I use the twitter to get more reviews for my videos.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think I followe her too. nathalia has like 1000 people following her. Did you know that Miranda cosgrove followed me 11/21/10 Ya! But it was just random! I just really wanna hack Justin Biebers twitter and make him comment on one of my videos!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Ignore this The thing I put here isn't an issue anymore, so please ignore it. AspieForPeace 11:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hi im Nina Martin from America can u tell me some other people here (maybe ur friends???) i could meet :) Nina Martin 17:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: OTHER other wikia Did you ask Fabinaforever why it was made? Did you talk about it to NeneG? This is a serious matters. If one of buereacrats is making a new wikia it must be talked over....THIS CANT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 22:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to have a talk with FabinaForever... If she still is contributing to the old wikia's we cant get them removed. I heard that Fabinaforver had her own HOA wikia b4 and i nvr saw it.. Talk to NeneG first. She's really close with Fabinaforever.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) NeneG is very close to FabinaForever thats why. Also on Fabina's wikia she took our pics... WELL MY PICS! and put them up there. I know they are mine cause they look exactly alike. I could get that wikia banned for copyright issues. I left her a message saying WHATS WITH THIS WIKIA? Hoping she might explain. IF we are shutting down our old wikia they have to too. Or I will Goto the contact staff and charge FabinaForever for copyright. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fabina forever said its just a side project. Since there are many percy jason wikias there can be many HOA wikias too APARENTLY! Also she didn't realize the pics in google were my pics.. You can see ou conversation on our pages if you like.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't See the iCarly or Victorious Wiki's having these Problems. SOon the wikia might ban ALL HOA from being created or used. Or te staff might force us to combine or delete them all. WE can't let this wikia too get deleted!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) InsaneBlueberry was a first on the old wikia that I saw came. And so was Momo0124. Momo0124 would know alot because she came b4 me but since she has dissapeared IDK! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) it says here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Creation_policy#Duplicate_wikis ''they strongly suggest you join san existing wikia. ''its soo hrd keeping up. i have to do an essay and study 4 two really hard exams. this is hard enough.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) its like they dont even care! they r sooo selfishRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Someone sent me a fabina spoiler on my kiss video. Talking about what happens in the dutch version. I'll post it on th fabina page check it out... ALso I am TRYING tO READ MY BOOK HERE!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That spoiler makes me want season 2. I'll put myself under offline for this wikia. that way nobody bothers me on here.. Have you seen how long my talk page is AY YI YI!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) pg 74 out of 195... the book is sort of interesting.... its called "aint i a woman" i have to answer 5 questions in essay form too....Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) i'll get it done if someone stops talking to me (points at u) lol. u are like the person who talks the most on my pageRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) HOA finale is on again! dont go!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) okay! just in case search it up on the community wikia! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so i know about the first one Fabinaforver created, but theres another 1!!!! i tried the url but it didn't work! PLEASE WRITE BACK :) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 00:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so i typed that in and it still didn't work can u please get me the link! thanks!!! u rock [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 01:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep Her!! Even though shes my friend Fabinaforever does little edits and spends all her time at another wiki and is never on while shes a admin!!! Write back please [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 01:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) hi I don't see a gallery for Fabianand Amber how do you make one agent45 Bye! I'll make sure you will be missed! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 03:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) hi sense there are a lot of images i was wondering if i could creat a page for the play the student put on agent45 did i make more useless catigories? the ones i put for the cup of ahnk came up in the search so i put them there fabina12 thanks for not being rude about it or anything ill keep a look out for any red catigories and ill be more careful fabina12 thanks you really help me become a better wikier <3 Fabina12 is it ok that i added a brad kavanagh gallery page? fabina12 What did u guys come up with? ﻿ ﻿What did u and Rachim come up with about the episodes gallarys? [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 20:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ so i9 can make a new page or just add to one Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Same Ships OMG! I love Teen Titans. lol. It was like the best show ever. Last time my BFF Jena came over, I was flipping through TV channels and she told me to stop because a rerun of Teen Titans was on. Then we had this insane fangirl freakout together about how awesome that show is/was. We also agreed that Raven and Beastboy were perfect together. Anywho, I love Seddie and Cibby and Spasha(?). I'm starting to like Cibby more than Seddie though. Do you like Victorious? I know that a lot of iCarly fans don't like it at all, but I love it. I mostly like Candre, Bade, and Tribbie from that show. InsaneBlueberry 03:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sibuna Girls Promo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-hg7ZMwy-k The New Sibuna Girls Promo! I made it check it outRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Facebook and Gmail! can u email me the facebook and gmail password my is email is: neneg@gmx.com THANKS :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 21:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I want the Gmail password too please so I can verify the Twitter. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I got the twitter pasword and I did most of the twitter. I just want to know the G-Mail so I can see who followed.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) got the Email thanks! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on as soon as i'm done my homework do we have a gallery for Brad Kavanagh? Agent45 thanks could you add the link to it on his page could not find it when i was on that page Agent45 how do you make a link to the gallery for Patrina Agent45 thanks but i think i already mafde one sorry :( is there a page for the pairing between Rufis and Patricia, and NIna and Victor. and Nina ans Sarah is there is not than i would be happy to make one and what happened to the Patrina Gallery Agent45 K i'll make the pairing page between Nina and Sarah and you can do any of the others if you want to. Agent45 take all the time you need Agent45 do we have a gallery for Loek Beernink Agent45 thanks! are we going to have a page for the dutch version on NIna and the others just found an image can i make a page for the gallery of the duch version of Nina Agent45 O.K. i will not make any of the pages let me know if there is anything else i can do Agent45 K Agent45 General Hospital On May 20th and 23rd Lisa broke in thumb|300px|right|Part 1 (Warning:Bad words) to Robin's house here are ththumb|300px|right|Part 2 (Warning:Bad Words)e videos! She hasn't been on since. There's over 30 characters on GH and they airen't even the main characters! She's set to be on for the first time on Tuesday, so I'll tell you what happens only if you went. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 12:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 12:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin please?? Lucy Sauls 14:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for your time and help Lucy Sauls 15:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Here is an apology letter for being rude on the wiki http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/I_am_sorry mrdillfenster2 Pairing do we have a pairing page of Patricia and Amber if so should we make one and what should it be called Agent45 these are the only moments i have hope thats enough Agent45 IMPORTAND !!!!!!!!!!!! READ THIS ASAP !!!!!!! http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/HORRIBLE_NEWS_!!!!!!!!!! mrdillfenster2' '(talk) 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I'm not trying to be ruse, but can you try to be on more? If you are on vacation that's fine, but could you tell me? Thank you so much, [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! I will be on vacation from July 22nd to Aug 15th. but lucky me I have Wi-Fi. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 12:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Something Important Us admins need to talk. An dmin hasn't been here in over 6 weeks :/ NeneG Leave me a message! 21:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm online on HoA Wiki Chat [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:ADMINS Sorry I havent been on lately. I have soo much home work its like redic. But ill be on more often. DONT U WORRY! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 03:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I got a warning and when did I do that stuff you said I did? Anubis Sibuna 17:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Something ImportantAnubis Sibuna 17:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not the 1 that put up "Drama" or "Mystery" in was here when I got here. And what happens when you get a warning? I never got 1 and can I make a nother user and forget this one sorry but I will come to the one sometimes and becareful on stuff I write. Bye. Anubis Sibuna 21:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC)WelcomeAnubis Sibuna 21:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC)